When You Find Me
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: Season 6 - ONESHOT. "I needed to find the one before I could find me".


**Today, I realised that I hadn't actually written anything about the finale. Therefore, I decided that I would write one.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

_When You Find Me – Joshua Radin_

"_Can't you see, that_

_When I find you_

_I'll find me"._

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Taking her seat, Temperance Brennan tucked her bag under the seat in front of her and clicked in her seatbelt. The captain's message and safety demonstration passed in a haze, and she barely noticed the plane taking off. Staring distantly out of the window, her mind ran through memories like a blur; remembering the easier days when there was a solid line between professional and social life. A year had been a long time; they hadn't spoken or contacted each other at all during that time. She'd tried not to worry too much; surely if something bad had happened, someone would've contacted her. Knowing this did not stop the worrying though. She had often laid awake for the majority of a night, hands clammy from sweat and her mind buzzing from anxiety. She'd hear of news that a soldier had died, and even though their name, description and place of location were nowhere near that of Booth's, the thought that it could have been _him_ never left her mind. She had tried to convince herself that 'Booth and Brennan, the crime-fighting duo, were from a different time in her life; a time that had passed. Her efforts were unsuccessful, as regret ate away at her for letting what she'd had go. That time of Booth and Brennan, she realised now, would never pass; she didn't want it to.

The foreboding ordeal of her time away, had weakened her somehow; made her open up to new ideas she'd once before thought ludicrous.

She appreciated the feeling of her ears unblocking as the plane reached the ground, the instant touch that brought her back home. She hurried through customs and baggage collection and even, to her own disbelief, shoved a few people out of her way so she could catch the first taxi home. It felt nice to see civilisation and to not feel overcome by the heat.

Though she was jetlagged, tired, homesick, she didn't bother giving the taxi driver her home address; instead, she told him the address to a particular reflecting pool near a coffee cart.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Stepping out of the cab, she strained her neck as she walked, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Sitting on a bench, she waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed to her, he wouldn't come; she'd waited a long time; though, in reality, she'd only been waiting half an hour.

An old lady sat down next to her, a cup of coffee in her frail, shaky hands. "Hello, dear," she said politely.

"Oh, hello," Brennan replied.

"You just sitting here enjoying the view?" she asked, "it is such a nice place."

"Oh, no, I'm actually waiting for someone. I haven't seen him in a year," Brennan explained, glancing around anxiously.

"Oh, I see. Is this someone, someone special?"

"Yeah, he's pretty special," Brennan sighed.

"You think I'm special, huh, Bones?" a voice startled her from behind, interjecting into her conversation.

Spinning her head around, Brennan's smile grew wide and her eyes lit up as she saw Booth standing there, not two metres away from her.

"Booth!" she grinned, moving around the chair and meeting his arms just moments after.

His arms wrapped tightly around her torso, hugging her to him, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"You're here," he whispered into her hair.

"So are you," she smiled into his chest.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"How was Indonesia?" Booth asked, taking a sip of his coffee too early, burning the buds on his tongue.

"It was really very interesting, and the finds we discovered were quite remarkable, especially the -" Brennan paused then said, "You don't want to hear about this, Booth. It's anthropological studies and to you it won't be fascinating at all."

"If you want to talk about it, I want to hear about it," Booth smiled, "but, really, I just want to know how _you_ were in Indonesia. So, Bones, how've you been?"

"I've been good. I remembered to eat, like you told me, and I didn't get bitten by any of the bugs Hodgins pointed out. It was quite an enjoyable time. Though I missed civilisation and having to explain things to people; as stupid as it sounds, I found it quite annoying that everyone knew what I was talking about the first time I said it."

While Brennan babbled on, Booth sat admiring her. The blue eyes that were lit up with excitement, he'd missed so much. Her hair a shade lighter as it glistened in the afternoon sun. The amount of unintelligible words he didn't recognise that she spoke fluently in everyday conversation. He'd really missed her.

"How was Afghanistan? Or is it impolite to ask about that? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I understand," Brennan fretted.

"No, I don't mind. Afghanistan was…. Afghanistan. Although I wasn't in the thick of it all, it was still a shock to the system being that close to a warzone. You're always on edge and you flinch at the slightest sound that's out of the usual. All in all, it was okay. Now that I've done that, trained soldiers, I mean, I won't go back. I've done my part, you know?" Booth explained.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. "I know."

At the time, Booth did not notice the difference in tone between the words 'yeah' and 'I'. Nor did he notice the pause that would usually indicate the start of a new sentence, a new conversation, a new line of thought. It wasn't until after the awkward silence for a moment and she repeated herself that he realised.

"I know," Brennan repeated.

Still, Booth did not understand the meaning of those two seemingly insignificant words. He assumed she was just sympathising the fact he'd been in a war zone the past year, and appreciating the fact that he wouldn't be returning.

"Right from the beginning," she said a little quieter, almost innocently, as she looked into his eyes.

At this, Booth's brain lit up in an instant, much like a light bulb. He turned his head and noticed not fear in her eyes, but devotion and relief.

"W-what?" he stumbled over his words.

"I said that I know. I have from the beginning and I'm sorry for being a coward and for backing out or running away or whatever you want to call it. But _now_, I can say for sure, that I know," Brennan smiled then, watching the realisation cross Booth's features.

"Really? You're sure?" Booth queried, unsure whether or not his mind was playing games on him.

"I'm sure. I know," she laughed as Booth's hand wrapped behind her head and pulled her lips to his. They moved in unison and feeling her smile beneath his, Booth pulled her closer. Their coffees lay, spilt and forgotten, on the concrete path. Leaning closer for one final moment, Booth broke this sudden embrace.

"Why, Bones? Why now?" he asked ecstatically.

"Well, in Indonesia, I realised some things. I realised that I'd always thought that, knowing me and who I am, the moment I saw 'the one' I would know it. And last year I was so afraid that I was wrong in feeling something for you and one day it would result in me breaking your heart; something I could never live with. Then I realised, that I needed to find 'the one' before I could find me; the true me. And that process just took a little while to register. Sorry," Brennan explained, opening her heart and soul to him.

"Don't apologise. I know exactly what you mean," Booth said, pulling her into his arms once more, watching the crowds of people, who were completely unaware of the line that had just disappeared mere metres from them.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**THE END.**

**This was just a oneshot that I decided I should probably finish. I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
